


Naptime

by Penke



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Maxpres, My first fanfiction in years, Preston thinks Max is pretty, i hope it doesn't suck, it's not as creepy as the summary sounds, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penke/pseuds/Penke
Summary: Max finally found a quiet place to sleep, but little does he know, a certain someone comes in to work, and do a bit of good while he's there.





	Naptime

Max let out an annoyed groan as he was, once again, driven off from his napping spot. All day he had been moving around the camp to find a nice spot to nap, but in the end he was always driven away by noise, or constant pestering, or both. Whether it be Nikki sniffing out his napping spot by the trees, or one of the other campers bothering him when he tried to sleep near their camp, he was always disturbed. There was one place he had yet to try though. It was the camp that was far away from the others, with a stage and deep red curtains. 

That's right, it was the theater camp. He was hoping that Preston wouldn't be there, even though he knew this was Preston's camp. Preston was just so obnoxious, and loud, and he was far too eccentric. Not to mention that lame obsession he had with the theater. 

Upon arriving at the theater, it seemed quiet, which you wouldn't expect if Preston was there. The guy was so energetic, Max half expected him to be doing a one man play on the stage when he arrived. This was a good start. Maybe Preston wasn't actually in there? 

He made his way up the little stairs of the stage, glancing around and listening closely for any sounds or movements. Nothing. He peaked backstage, scanning the room for any signs of Preston. There were the usual boxes and chests that were full of the handmade outfits the campers made, sandbags, a little makeshift desk with what appeared to be a hand mirror on it, and then the keyboard Nurf had used for the last play was in there too. Against the wall there were some bundles of cloth that seemed to have been stolen from who knows where, along with scissors, thread, tape, and ribbons. 

It was the bare minimum, just what you'd expect from Camp Campbell. Max sighed in relief upon seeing that Preston was no where to be seen. Finally, some peace and quiet. He found a random spot on the ground, then laid himself down. He pulled his hood up over his head, curling up into the ball, the hardwood beneath him cushioned by the fabric of his hoodie. It wasn't long before Max managed to fall asleep.

Soon after he fell asleep though, Preston arrived at the theater. He had left to go finalize and print out scripts for his next play on David's computer. Now all he had to do now was start on making the costumes, and thinking up which roles would suit which campers. The flamboyant male walked behind stage, his hands full of papers, only to find that he had an unwanted guest.

Max was just about the last camper Preston wanted around, the last one being Nurf. He was still traumatized after what happened with the platypus eggs. He huffed quietly in annoyance, heading over to where Max lay on the ground. He began to poke him with his purple boot. "Max." He called out. No response. "Max!" He poked him with his foot again, but a bit more violently. Max stirred just slightly, curling further into a little ball. 

Preston huffed once more. He supposed that he could leave him there, considering that he was sleeping. He just wasn't looking forward to what would come about what the short boy awoke. He shook his head to himself, sighing in defeat as he decided to leave him be. He had things to do, after all. He had a play to work on. 

He raised his hands up to his hair, flooding it a bit before making his way over to the cloth and sewing tools against the wall. Preston sifted through what little they had, until he found a large roll of floral print cloth. He had asked David to buy him this one the last time he went into town to buy food. 

He continued to sift through, taking the roll of floral print cloth along with some scraps of navy blue. He took his supplies and found himself a nice spot in the middle of the floor. Then, he got started on creating the outfits.

Before long, Preston was looking down at a makeshift floral gown with navy blue pockets on it. It wasn't too bad, actually. It was much better than what had turned out last time, at least. He smiled proudly and set the dress aside. He heard shifting behind him. He immediately looked behind him, only to be met with the sight of Max. That's right, he was still here. 

Preston scooted over beside him, pursing his lips as he looked down at the sleeping boy. He looked much more peaceful in his sleep, he had to admit. This was probably the first time he had seen Max in such a peaceful state. He glanced back over at his little project, then back over at Max. He could watch for a little while, right? Such an innocent and peaceful look was something to cherish! It was inspiring even, that a boy like Max could ever hold a soft expression! 

He laid down beside him, resting his head on his own arm as he watched Max. His orange skin, sea green eyes, ashy black hair— Gosh, if only he wasn't so angry and rude. Max had the looks that would work for so many of Preston's plays, but he refused to cooperate. He'd love to see Max reading off scripts dramatically, losing himself in the lights of the stage. 

Preston let out a soft sigh, shaking his head as he reached a hand out to gently pat Max's curls. This only made him more determined to get Max involved in his plays. It would be wonderful to have a helping hand, and Max had those looks that could work for endless amounts of roles. 

He glanced over at his supplies once more, getting an idea. He scooted away from Max, over to his supplies. He started to snip two large stars out of the floral cloth. He partially sewed the together, then stuffed it with navy blue cloth, before finishing it with the final connecting seams. Then, he switched the color of the three he was using. He went from black to red. He began to sew the words "Star Camper" into it, then added his own name on the back so Max knew who it was from.

Hopefully this would spring up opportunities for them to meet again, and maybe even talk about getting Max into the theater. Once it was finished, he took a baby pin and headed over to Max. He carefully snuck behind him, then pinned the star to his back. He smiled softly down at the boy, then headed back over to his little work station. It was time he got to actual work.


End file.
